


Tumblr Requests: Fandoms Other Than Marvel

by zarabithia



Category: 16th Centry CE RPF, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Elementary (TV), Historical RPF, Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Romance Tropes, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Ficlet, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr requests I've written that aren't Marvel comics related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Justice: Artemis/Kaldur

She’d been happy before, Artemis told herself when the undercover mission began. In fact, it was the mantra that she repeated each morning.

Telling herself that she’d been happy allowed her to have something to fight for. It gave her something to get back to, because she had been so happy with Wally, and getting back to that life that they had shared was absolutely worth biting down her temper at each slight that came her way through her newfound companions. It was absolutely worth swallowing back her revulsion at each terrible act that she and Kaldur couldn’t stop in order to keep their cover.

The mantra was a good one, and its familiarity drowned out the quiet memories of being restless during the repeated reality shows, prompt dinners, and college courses that were a part of her mundane new life.

But then Kaldur was hurt, and Artemis could barely manage to even think her old mantra without wanting to smash the image staring back at her from the mirror.

Artemis wasn’t sure what had changed - this life was worse than ever before, and she should want to get back the life she’d loved so much, shouldn’t she?

It took an innocent walk into Kaldur’s mind to figure out what had changed.

That figured, didn’t it? Kaldur always knew them better than they’d known themselves.

A simple brush of an image, something so delicate that Artemis couldn’t even reach out and touch it. She stood to the side, murmuring “together,” in Atlantean and in English, in the hopes that it would matter.

She wished that she could remember the Atlantean word for “happy,” because she would offer that promise, too. Someday, they’d find that too, just as the image suggested that Kaldur wanted.

If she could find the words, she would make that be her new mantra.


	2. Legend of Korra: Asami/Korra

Asami told Korra, with frequency, that she loved their contrasts. Asami usually told Korra when they were getting ready for one of Asami’s parties. Between the silky dresses and the pampered hair styles, Korra always felt out of her element, and though she hated admitting it, she needed those reassurances.

But sometimes it was Korra’s turn to compliment their differences. Sometimes, when Korra came home from battles, she just wanted to lie on Asami’s comfortable bed and relish the softness of hands protected by gloves each time they go into battle. She just wanted to relish the softness of those lips that never felt as chapped as Korra’s did.

“What the Avatar wants, the Avatar gets,” Asami promised, each time that she pulled Korra down next to her.


	3. Young Justice: Artemis/Zatanna

“Are you mad?”

It was the first thing that Artemis asked her and it was the last thing that Zatanna expected.

“Why would I be angry?” Zatanna asked. “You’re alive!”

In reply, Artemis handed over the charm she’d been using the past few months. “Nightwing wasn’t exactly truthful when he got this out of you. Plus, the whole lying about being dead deal.”

“I take it the others were stupid?” Zatanna asked. At Artemis’ nod, she rolled her eyes. “We all grieved for you. But we all took vows to be heroes and know what that means to our personal happiness sometimes. I’m just glad you’re back.”

“I”m glad I’m back, too. So glad you could possibly even get away with one of those mushy hugs you’re so fond of.”

Zatanna seized the invitation when it was offered.

Later, when they were snuggling together on the couch, she continued to do so.


	4. Elementary: Joanlock

It did not take a man of his intellect to know that Sherlock had not had a very good week. In fact, it did not require anything close to deductive reasoning to understand that he had not had a very good couple of weeks. It had been nothing but a series of bad choices and narrow escapes at making bad choices. Oh, certainly, he could attribute several successes, but if he were being fair - and a good detective should be - he had to knowledge that if all of his recent choices were to be laid out and balanced, the bad far outweighed the good.

Even the good had been more guesswork than he would like to admit.

Perhaps, then, that was what drove him to give his little speech. His audience listened, and he could not find the level of scorn that he would normally reserve for their attention.

But perhaps that was because his story did not feature any particularly heroic feats, nor any wayward mongoose. It was a pity, really, because Sherlock would easily have chosen another mongoose over a fractured Angus and a package that should not have been as tempting as it had been.

His story was far more truthful than he would normally have liked, as well. That didn’t feel like another of his current marathon of bad choices, though.

In fact, when he retook his seat next to Joan, she leaned over and whispered, “I’m proud of you, you know.”

It was so simple for her to say it, and Sherlock didn’t understand that. He never would, and he was at peace with that fact.

What he was not at peace with was how close he came to losing Joan and all her simple truths tonight. A narrow escape indeed.

She was safe now, of course, but that didn’t change the level of fear he’d had only hours ago. It a level of fear that he hadn’t realized he was capable of having for anyone, and that he hadn’t been able to have for anyone in a long time.

It did not take a man of Sherlock’s logical abilities to understand what that meant.

She’d never return it, of course. That might be the one level of truthfulness that Joan Watson would not appreciate, and though Sherlock was pleased to know that he could achieve such heights, the price would be too high to pay.

She would leave, of course. Even if she was no longer his sober companion, she would feel obligated to do no less. Perhaps she would even feel the obligation was necessary in order to maintain the "cover" that she insisted on using.

He did not want her to leave, any more than she apparently wished to go. 

So he filed those feelings away. Realizing them could go into the “narrow escape” category instead of the “bad choices” category and he would not need to readjust to a life without Joan Watson.

“It did need more mongoose,” he answered her praise. “But I suppose it was uplifting and inspiring without one.”

“Somehow, it managed to be, yes.” She adjusted her scarf, thankfully ignorant of his foolishness. “Dinner?”

“I was thinking Ethiopian.”

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Sorry, but the whole deal with the finger kind of killed my craving for Ethiopian for a while.”

“In that case, Watson, I shall leave allow it to be your choice.”

-


	5. Elementary: Joan/Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Sherlock acquire a baby.

The baby belongs to a missing former client of Joan’s, and of course she isn’t going to stay with them, but Isabella stays with them exactly long enough for people to begin to make assumptions.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re a woman,” Bell tries to tell her. “It’s just - we’ve all met Holmes. We know how he is.”

It didn’t really change her irritation, but Joan has to concede that he has a point.

But the assumptions are wrong. Joan isn’t bad with Isabella, and Joan is certain that Sherlock would like her to do all the dirty work, but Joan isn’t the one that she reaches for. Joan also isn’t the one who gets her to sleep.

“I suppose it’s only fair, Watson,” Sherlock tells her. “You are better with them when they are adults. I’m better with them at this size. Don’t worry; I’m sure the entire New York Police Department is still partial to you.”


	6. Young Justice: Kaldur/Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the bad romance novel tropes meme. Bad romance plot loosely taken from “A Man I Used to Know” by Margot Dalton. Five years later, Artemis' rodeo man comes back into her life.

“It will be nice, seeing Kaldur again,” Wally said in what Artemis supposed was supposed to be the most subtle way possible as they had lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

“I know you’re not a real medical professional or anything, but I thought they taught you lab guys the basics,” Artemis replied coolly. “Namely, never to pick an open wound.”

“Might get an infection,” Wally retorted back.

“Seriously, how did I ever sleep with you?”

“When you had other options?” Wally pressed.

“Now is a good time to remind you what I can do with a sharp scalpel.”

Her job was never easy, and that was one of the reasons that Artemis took it. The other reasons she didn’t dwell on, and if people were smart enough, they didn’t dwell on it either. The only person who was allowed to was her mother, and even she lingered on the obvious only long enough for a hug that lasted longer than it needed to and an “I’m proud of you, Artemis” that was softer than it ever needed to be.

But her job became extra difficult on the second day of the rodeo, when the only other person who had ever had the liberty to dwell on just why the child of two criminals would become a doctor landed on her table in the Emergency room.

Artemis did her job, and she did it well, trying not to think about the fact that there were two terrified looking children in the waiting room that looked an awful lot like Tula.

Five years ago, Tula had been alive.

When Artemis’ hands were sore from being forced to remain steady, Kaldur opened his eyes and looked up at her groggily. The small smile took more energy than he should have expended, so really, it was the least she could do to return it.

“Hey, Cowboy,” she managed to reply back. “We really do have to stop meeting like this.”


	7. Historical RPF: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the bad romance novel tropes meme. Anne is a Navy Seal and Katherine is her support. Bad romance plot loosely taken from “SEAL It With a Kiss,” by Rogenna Brewer and loosely stolen from Rogenna Brewer’s biography. ALSO HI THERE, ENGLAND, I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR RULERS AMERICANS. But I didn’t pick the plot of this book!

In school years ago, Anne had been given a career test. For possible career paths, it had suggested that she become a librarian or social worker. Her father had been the only person more horrified by those options than Anne had been, though his outrage had been for entirely different reasons.

“Not nearly ambitious enough,” he’d said. He’d made other plans for her future, planning to manage her life the same way that he’d always done - with her, with her sister, and with her brother.

But Anne had seen how those plans worked out for her family, and she wanted better for herself. Joining the Navy had resulted in being disowned, of course. Anne had expected that much, but she had never expected it to be so freeing.

“Why the navy?” is the question her commanding officer asks right away. She’s heard Henry’s reputation, knows that he believes the only proper place for a woman in the armed forces is beneath a man, literally and figuratively.

He’s handsome, but his sneer reminds her of her father.

“Best place to become a SEAL,” she retorts.

“While I normally approve of a sailor having a high aim, that remains true only as long as they can back it up,” Commander Tudor says. His smirk grows even more as he gestures his arms and addresses her fellow recruits just as much as he addresses her. “Women do not become SEALs, Anne.”

“Which will make becoming the first all the sweeter,” is Anne’s reply.

Her commanding officer laughs. Her fellow recruits laugh. But the pretty lieutenant standing behind Commander Tudor does not.

Which is why, years later, when that victory finally becomes hers, Anne chooses to celebrate it with Katherine in the comfort of quarters that are theirs in all but name.

“Congratulations,” Katherine murmurs into a scar that would never be thought extraordinary, had it belonged to the flesh of one of her male teammates.

Katherine, in fact, does not remark upon it, and Anne finds it impossible to hold the fact that Katherine kisses her scar against her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Anne tells her.

“That isn’t at all true, and we both know it,” Katherine chides. “I may treasure humility, but there is a line between being humble and being dishonest.”

“Alright. I could have done it without you,” Anne acknowledges, and she tries to imagine the past few years without Katherine’s support. It seems more frightening than any other battle she’s ever faced. “But it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun.”

“That much is true,” Katherine says, and they seal the agreement with a kiss.


	8. Historical RPF: Katherine of Aragon/Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the kissing meme with the prompt of "pelvis."

Sometimes, Katherine wonders how life would be different if either of her husbands had lived a long life. Sometimes, she spares a thought to how different her life might have been, had Henry lived past their daughter's first birthday. If that jousting match hadn't been fatal, and he had lived to see their daughter become the queen she'd always been destined to be ...

But Katherine knows that such thoughts border on blasphemy. She knows that God has been more merciful to her than he has been to others, and that long after she is gone, Mary will carry on a legacy just as strong as her father could have ever asked for - even if she is not the son that Henry had always desired during his life.

Her thoughts are nothing more than the idle thoughts of a mother who no longer has the queenly responsibilities that she once did.

But she has other responsbilities these days, and her former lady-in-waiting and current Ambassador to France reminds Katherine of this with a sharp tug of Katherine's hair. Katherine has always appreciated Anne Boleyn's enthusiasm, and she meets that enthusiasm with a long, leisurely kiss to the hip bone of their very lovely German guest. 

"Anything you can do, so can I," the Ambassador sing-songs, and drops a kiss to the opposite side.


End file.
